To See You Again
by Sketch1997
Summary: Nichole Isabella Darrah, inmate 30482 of Arkham Asylum and resident of several years. Silence is all anyone recieves from her until the fateful day she recieves Johnathon Crane as her stand in doctor. An old flame rekindles as they butt heads and she wonders why it was they ever lost one another. Will he claim her once again or can she break free? Johnathon/OC/Scarecrow
1. To Speak Out

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, and welcome to my new story called "To see you again". You see in this category, I read all these stories about how Crane meets his high school or college sweet heart at Arkham and she is a therapist too and all that stuff. But I've read so many that are good and abandoned-and the same. **

**So I had an idea that Crane meets someone from his past but she isn't a doctor- she's an inmate. I know that in the animated series and the comics Crane is from some back water town called Arlen, but in this fiction he is from Gotham. **

**Also I should go ahead and tell you that I am messing with ages and time lines a bit. Johnny and my OC Nichole are about 26 and 25. Crane has been at Arkham as a doctor for about 4 to 6 months. And unless it says so in bold in the beginning the point of view belongs to Nichole. So without further ado, let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER- I, Sketch1997, do not and will most likely never, own anything of Batman but my OC's and my crazy and depressingly pathetic spin off. If any characters, events, or disasters that I create should resemble real life, it is purely coincidental.**

The cell was not impressive in the least. Four walls: one door with a small window in the top at the far side, to my right a small sink and smudged mirror, to my left a small one draw dresser, and I was seated on the small cot Indian style that literally was attached to the wall with two rusty chains. I had been here for a few years, so I had the "luxury" of a small window in the top of my wall with thick, rusty bars. All that was there was the bars- no glass or anything, so I had no heat or air conditioning.

I had been here at Arkham Asylum for nearly six years. Personally I don't see what the big deal was; I tried to kill myself and I failed. I don't see why anyone cares, it's my life.

I didn't do it for attention, or to be dramatic. The funny thing about suicide is, people don't show they care until you attempt it.

If I had succeeded, they would have said I was beautiful, that I was a sweet person and that they just don't understand how I could do something so terrible. They would have said I was the brightest, that I was their best friend.

But I didn't succeed, I failed- miserably so. So instead of sympathy I received pity and disgust. They call me troubled, they say that I am cruel to try and hurt my family like that, but their words don't reach me here in this cell.

By the time I reached the courage to let myself dangle from the rope, my mother had gotten home and "saved me." I didn't want to hurt her- granted she wasn't a great mother, but still. I didn't want to hurt my younger sisters- who both still try to visit me. But I was just tired, and I didn't want to live a life of such pain.

"30482," I look up to the sound of my name, a security guard stood there with his arms crossed, "are you going to come to the cafeteria easy, or are you going to go back to solitary?" I didn't say anything, just stared. They have yet to hear me speak, except once. When I first got here, the first time I walked into the cafeteria, I told the guard I didn't want to be there. He didn't listen, so I intentionally attacked him to get sent to solitary. I was not a people person- at all. I was ridiculously shy and got to the verge of a mental breakdown whenever I was in large crowds.

He sighed at me and shook his head, "would you like to eat lunch with Doctor Briars?" I stood and held my hands out in front of me and he clasped the cuffs as he proceeded to lead me down the corridors to my Doctor's office.

Doctor Lauren Briar- a kind woman in her late thirties, with short reddish brown hair and warm brown eyes. She had been my doctor for a couple years and after a few days of her coming to solitary for our sessions because I didn't want to eat lunch with everyone else, she suggested I eat lunch with her in her office.

The guard opened the door and Doctor Briar smiled at me, "Nichole, I thought you would be coming. You want to talk today?" I didn't answer and just sat in the chair across from her desk and she sighed. Despite the fact I liked her more than the others here, I would not break my silence for her.

We ate in silence, and after we finished, she smiled at me, "So Nichole, how are you today?" I stared, and she smiled, "it's alright sweetie. I understand you don't want to be talkative. But you have to understand- if you don't talk, we can't make progress. And if we can't make progress, you can't leave." Once again, I just blinked and kept my mouth closed.

"Alright," she took off her glasses and leaned back, "that new book you like- the one from the Percy Jackson series? Well, consider it an early birthday present." She slid a hard copy of "The Heroes of Olympus: Blood of Olympus" across her desk and I smiled up at her. She nodded and started on paper work as I ran my pale hands across the cover- oh gods of Olympus it's just so beautiful I might cry. I gingerly opened it and smile as I tried to read his acknowledgment and then stopped.

I squinted and leaned forward- the lines were blurry.

"Son of a Bitch," I snarled and then stopped, clamping my hand over my mouth as my eyes snapped up and met the equally large eyes of my doctor, "Shit- doc. Hi."

"You spoke," she whispered, slowly placing her pen down as she slide her glasses on, "You actually spoke!"

"Yeah well," I cleared my throat and looked away, feeling the strain of not talking for so long on my vocals, "the lines are blurry- and I've waited so long for this book and I can't even read it because of my damn eye sight."

"Oh my god- I just can't believe it!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. She suddenly deflated and her head fell with a small bang against her desk as she groaned.

"Doctor Briars?"

"Why did you have to wait until now?" She cried, looking up, "I told you when you came in I wouldn't have you for any more sessions for a month! I know I told you I was going on my fifteenth year honeymoon!"

"Fifteen?" I whistled low, "way to go Doctor. My longest relationship was like, six months. Then he ditched me for college and never wrote or called or anything."

"Nichole…."she groaned, "I'll take you to the medical wing to get your eyesight checked today, and tonight you start your sessions with your stand in doctor. Just don't let the cocky bastard get any good information out of you- save it for me."

"Yes mam," I smiled at her, and she stood, "Good, let's get your eyes checked."

**OMG GUYS AND GIRLS THIS IS A PAGE BREAK BECAUSE FOR SOME DAMN REASON MY PAGE BREAKS ARENT APEARING IN MY OTHER FIC AND I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO SUFFER FROM LACK OF BREAKAGED SO BEAR WITH ME**

"A week," I muttered as I sat on my bed upside down, my head laying off the edge, "it shouldn't take a week to get glasses. It's not like they are custom ordered or anything so damn." I blew stray piece of ash blonde hair out of my face.

"30482!" The same guard from before stood in my doorway, "time for your night session!" I have three sessions a day, one after breakfast, one after lunch, and one after dinner. Or, in my case, during these meal times. Doctor Briar assured me that my stand in Doctor has agreed to have meal times with me during the sessions. Right now I am going to eat dinner and meet my new temporary Doctor: a person who didn't sit very high in Briar's opinion.

"Well here ya are," the guard gruffed as he undid my cuffs, "good luck kid." I looked from him to the door way, _Doctor Johnathon Crane _wrote on the golden metal sheet above it. I felt a dim bell go off in the back of my head as I knocked, waiting for a few seconds before a cold, "come in" sounded from the other side. I gulped and entered.

His office was the same as any others, a desk, couch and a couple of chairs, and lots of book cases. The only difference was no personal touch- other than the mounds of books- no pictures, no anything.

"Sit." He commanded. He had icy blue eyes and dark brown hair, his hand folded in front of him on the desk as he glared at me; his posture stiff and straight.

"Miss Nichole Isabella Darrah," he began as he read through my file, "Born November 27th, 1989 in Gotham, New York. Blonde hair, grey eyes, 5'9", 165 pounds, and spoke for the first time three years earlier today during your session with Doctor Briar and you said, "Son of a Bitch."." He met my eyes and saw my blush, raising his eye brow, "Well Miss Darrah, are you going to speak or just sit there?" I recovered a poker face and met his eyes, staying silent.

"Very well," he sighed, "I really don't feel like fighting today, not a single soul bothered to tell me that I was getting a new crazy as a patient until Briars was walking out the door- good riddance. She is a nuisance-"He didn't have time to finish because I had heard enough. I lunged across the desk and brought us both crashing down behind his desk. I straddled him and growled menacingly, "don't you dare talk bad about that woman! She is one of the nicest people I have ever met- and I am not crazy!" He smiled as he tsked, "oh temper, temper! I should have known that would have gotten a reaction out of you! You were always so easy to anger…"

"What are you- no!" He pressed the button under his desk, at least which explains the guards dragging me off him, "no! Damn You!" I didn't get to finish as they shoved a sedative in my arm, the world got blurry and I blinked as I fell into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

**So, what did ya think? I know, not great, not even that good. I plan on continuing it though even if I have zero support. I know it's choppy and I am sorry, I promise it will get better. **

**I update at least once a week; I am a Junior in high school and am ripping my hair out because they got my classes mixed up- I have to take Art II when I barley passed Art I. At least they gave me Psychology.**

**Updates will be choppy occasionally, I have another story called Daughter of Wrath and am trying to get that one going. **

**Until next time,**

**-Sketch1997**


	2. Broken Nose

**Author's Note:**

**Alright guys, welcome back to See You Again for the second chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I've changed Nichole's hair color. No Biggie.**

**Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to Aki the Crane for your incredible review. I know that I need to put more details and set the scene more, but I just wanted to give you all a glimpse of Nichole's personality. **

**To my other reviewer Anon, thank you for pointing out the fact I misspelled his name. Honestly, I wrote chapter 1 at like eleven at night and I am not really surprised that it slipped. And you are right, it would be HILARIOUS if Arkham misspelled his name- Crane is one of those people who would absolutely freak out over a small spelling error. **

**Also thank you to my followers.**

**Anyways, my line breaker is still malfunctioning, so I will let you know in caps and bold when I need a page break. Also, this chapter back tracks into chapter one a bit and what Scarecrow is saying is in italics and Crane is in bold. There is really anything else I think I need to tell you guys, so let's get on with the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER- I, Sketch1997, do not and will most likely never, own anything of Batman but my OC's and my crazy and depressingly pathetic spin off. If any characters, events, or disasters that I create should resemble real life, it is purely coincidental.**

**PAGE BREAK**

***Not a specific point of view**

_Do you really think it's her?_ Scarecrow was edgy as him and his counterpart stared down at the picture of the ash blonde beauty. _I mean… same everything- but it says she's in for attempt of suicide. Nicky wouldn't do something like that…_

**We had broken up six months before that. Anything could have happened.** Crane didn't want to admit it, not out loud nor to Scarecrow, but this had to be her. She had the same Ash blonde hair, falling just beyond her shoulder blades and bangs that just brushed her eyes. She had the same delicate pale porcelain skin, not a blemish in sight. Her eyes were what really told him it was her- grey, a beautiful misty grey. The information matched up, birthday, birthplace and such matched. But still-

A soft knocking broke his train of thought and his eyes snapped up to the door, "come in." The large, dark oak door opened slowly. His office was filled with a calm light that was bright enough to see but wasn't too bright that could give you a head ache- until his trespasser opened the door and the hallways blinding light poured in.

His office was different from others- his didn't have clusters of posters, or family pictures, or flowers. No, his was filled with much more valuable things- books. He had to have at least four: one flanking each side of the door to the hallway, and then one on the right of his office and one to the left. When you walked in there was a small glass coffee table, a couch to your right in front of the book case and to your left two comfortable chairs. Beyond the coffee table there was his large desk, a laptop in the middle which he closed and put to the side and a small lamp on the right hand side. Behind the desk was a large Computer chair (the kind that spins), and in the back right hand corner and the back left hand corner there were two large filing cabinets.

Crane's icy blue fell upon the prisoner, her orange suit clashing awfully with her hair and skin. His posture went rigid and his hands clenched on top of his desk, **it is her.**

_No shit Sherlock._

Her grey eyes met his blue ones and he could automatically see the fear, the way she was examining if she could run if needed to. He also saw something that he didn't expect- or rather expected but didn't see- a hint of recognition. She showed no signs of remembering him, so it's either she really did forget him or she had an excellent poker face.

_She hasn't forgotten us…._ But even Scarecrow sounded unsure as Crane ordered her to sit. She shifted nervously as he read off her file, her eyes snapping up as he read the final bit and he saw a blush creeping up her cheeks.

**Still just as beautiful.**

_Yeah, except she has a major fall back Johnny- she is an inmate at a loony bin. _

It was from that point Crane decided to ignore him.

A small, seemingly insignificant memory resurfaced and he raised an eye brow as he stated, "Well Miss Darrah, are you going to speak or just sit there?" Her face didn't show recognition- not in the slightest. Instead, she obtained a poker face, her lips pressing together tighter than before she leveled her gaze.

Jonathon sighed as he removed his glasses. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face- obviously word play would not jog her memory, so time for an approach that always worked with her… he was going to piss her off.

"Very well," he sighed, "I really don't feel like fighting today, not a single soul bothered to tell me that I was getting a new crazy as a patient until Briars was walking out the door- good riddance. She is a nuisance-"Jonathon was not sure what he was expecting- but most certainly he wasn't expecting her to tackle him behind the desk.

_This feels strangely familiar somehow…_ Scarecrow mused as she snarled something about Briars.

**10****th**** grade, talked bad about one of the teachers she tolerated and she did something close to this… the only reason she was pissed was because that teacher allowed her to take naps in class. **Jonathon reminded him, smiling slightly at the memory as he looked into her now stormy grey eyes.

_Didn't that lead to our first kiss?_

**Yes.**

_Piss her off more Johnny; I want another make out session._

**She just talked to us- and I have no idea what she said because you wouldn't shut up. There is no way in hell I am asking her to repeat herself- she hates repeating after herself. **

_Just complement her or something, _Scarecrow scoffed, _all women liked to be complimented. _At this Jonathon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Nichole just wasn't like other women. She snarled something else- he caught the word "crazy"- and he discreetly pressed the emergency button under his desk.

_Johnny!_

**She obviously doesn't remember us. We need to go about this with a different tactic. ** Scarecrow retreated to the corner of Jonathon's mind, muttering about how he would make her remember as the security guards sedated her.

"Solitary?" the guard looked at him, and Jonathon shook his head, "no. I believe 30482 just had a rough patch. She finally opens up and trusts Dr. Briars enough to talk, and the same day she goes on a honey moon. The patient was feeling betrayed and I pushed a bit too far. Just take her back to her cell and continue the sessions as planned." The guard nodded and Jonathon watched as they dragged her unconscious form out his door.

He sighed as he closed the door and collapsed on the black couch, his glasses still sitting on his desk. He rolled over tiredly and stared at the ceiling- Nichole was his last patient of the day, he could go home. Have not a single soul bother him and lock himself behind his research and forget this whole mess. Hell- he could go to Dr. Arkham, the supervisor of this facility, and tell him of the attack playing victim and request she be given to a different doctor. He didn't have to see her at all- he could forget about her.

But- he couldn't. In Jonathon Crane's entire life, he had no regrets. Except one- not meeting Nichole, but instead losing her. She had been the only person who knew of his other half, who accepted them both and loved them both. But she had left- granted at the time she had her reasons and they couldn't really lame her. It had been their own fault. He groaned and rubbed his temple, trying to push that memory out and focus on a better one instead, and finally his best memory of her filled his mind- the memory of their meeting.

**Flashback **

_Jonathon glared at his reflection in the mirror of the boys bathroom. His lip was busted- and while he may be no doctor, he was certain his nose was broken. It was their fault- Bo Griggs and his stupid followers. All he had been doing was walking down the hall way, trying to get to class when the hounds descended upon him. _

_He had four more years of this, being a mere freshman of high school. He groaned when he realized his nose hadn't stopped bleeding- he'd have to go to the nurse's office. He grumbled under his breath as he picked up his over-stuffed back pack- freshmen got their lockers last and had to wait until Thursday- and headed down the dim hallways._

_He didn't hate high school really, just its inhabitants. The hallways were cold and deserted, and he cursed the fact he was so close to the nurses office. He was hoping the bleeding would have stopped by now. He slowly walked to the thresh hold and looked around. It was maybe the size of four broom closets, resembling an overcrowded small doctor's office where they would give you shots. _

_A girl stood at about 5'4" in the center with her back to him; long sandy blonde hair reached her waist in curls and had pale skin. She wore cream flats, a loose elegant tan skirt that just brushed her knees, and a white tank top. He cleared his throat loudly and she whipped around- well fuck. Jonathon thought she was maybe a nurse's assistant, maybe a volunteer senior who was seriously short. But she couldn't be anything but a freshman. She had an almond shaped face and full lips, her eyes were what really captivated him though._

_Personally Jonathon always hated his eyes- they attracted way too much attention- but hers were just ridiculously beautiful. A soft grey that resembled mist occupied the round, thickly lashed orbs that stared at him._

"_You're bleeding!" She gasped as she quickly pulled a rag from a drawer, yanking him over to the small elevated bed, "damn Griggs. We have already had nerds pouring in because of him today, Nurse Sherbert just left to attend to an unconscious Asian in the band room. He has got to stop."_

"_Nerd?" He mumbled, raising an eye brow at her and she looked up with a deadpan look, "your skinny as hell and tall, your have ruffled hair, and taped glasses. You are the poster child of nerds, Crane."_

"_How do you know my name?" _

"_I have you in like, five classes." She rolled her eyes as she listed them, "Psychology, Biology, English I, Art II, and American History." He averted his eye as a blush crept up, "oh."_

"_Don't worry about being a nerd," She smiled at him and lifted his chin up with her hand, "I happen to have a thing for nerds."_

**Flash Back Ended**

***Nichole's Point Of View**

Funny fact about when you are sedated- you don't dream. It's like your conscious, but just slowly floating away from your body. Like being detached and having no senses what so ever. Personally, I hated it with a passion. Especially since I knew that bastard Crane was probably in his office laughing his ass off while drinking tea and eating bonbons.

Somewhere around three in the morning I am able to feel my limbs again; slowly rolling my shoulders, I make sure I have control before I try and stand up. I shivered against my will- like I mentioned before, I have not air condition or heat, just a window. It was almost mid- October, so it was getting chillier. I slowly walked to my sink and had to let it run for about thirty minutes so I could get water that was not frigid, just cold. I splashed my face and paced my white cell, the tiny walls feeling like they were closing in on me.

I jumped on top of my bed and peered out my barred window- staring out into Gotham's murky bay and the faint glow from the red light district. I was tired, but there was no way I was going to sleep after the sedation. I decided to pace as I thought of my new therapist- he knew me, but I had no bloody clue who he was. Crane…. Name sounded really familiar, but I couldn't place the name.

If I left with bad terms concerning someone, or that person just wasn't that important, I forgot them. It was easier that way; I forgot the pain and could focus on more important things. Also, the fact that I have been instituted for six years without seeing anyone took a toll on my memory. Crane… hmm…. I honestly cant think of anyone with the last name Crane- well fuck.

Ex-boyfriend, I had almost completely forgotten him, well, at least I tried to. I groaned and sat down, too many emotions bubbling inside me. Hate, anger, betrayal, pain, sadness, more hate, and then, a tiny little seed of admiration nagged at the back. He had done it, become a doctor so young…

NO- No good thoughts! Bad Nicky! Oh this was too perfect- he was here. So close, just so easy to make him mad. All I needed to do was play my part right…

**Author's note:**

**Omg guys and girls. What is Nicky up to? No telling. Sorry to leave it off there, just wanted to finish the chapter and decided to leave my first cliff hanger! Oh god, now I know why so many other authors do it- this feels great!**

**I swear to update soon, thanks again to all my reviews and I want to go on record stating that they are not required in any way and receiving them is a pleasant surprise, but still. I hate it when people make your review for another chapter because I just want to read the damn story. **

**Any who, till next time!**

**-Sketch1997**


	3. Clever

**Author's Note:**

**Yo, what's up? I am back with another chapter of TSYA, since I need something to do and none of the stories I am following are updating. **

**Anyways, not much to say. Except, line break tool thing still not working, so for line breaks I will have three X's in a row. Just to let you know.**

**DISCLAIMER- I, Sketch1997, do not and will most likely never, own anything of Batman but my OC's and my crazy and depressingly pathetic spin off. If any characters, events, or disasters that I create should resemble real life, it is purely coincidental.**

**XXX**

It was mostly silent in the overly large yet still packed asylum; save for the occasional shriek of a patient. It was terrifyingly silent in Dr. Jonathon Crane's office though- the good doctor and his new temporary patient were having a stare down for their morning session. It was their second session; the good doctor had a syringe filled with sedative to his right, and a tray of Arkham breakfast to his left. The patient, her grey eye fierce as she shifted in her straight jacket the guards forced her into this morning.

Finally, Crane broke the silence, "good morning Miss Darrah."

"Doctor," she answered coyly, her lips pressed in a thin line as she stared at him. He felt a frown tug at his lip slightly at seeing her untrusting expression and he sighed, "Nichole- I can call you Nichole?"

"No."

"Nichole," he ignored and he suppressed a smile at seeing her eye brow twitch, "we are going to have to do this for a month. I believe it will be in both our best interests if you just cooperate and we continue our sessions in peace. Let's start over, hmm?" He waited for her to answer, tapping a finger against his desk impatiently.

Nichole pursed her lips as she looked to the books, her eyes deep in thought as she hummed slightly. After a few long moments, she sighed and looked over to her stand in doctor, "alright doctor. No more talking about Briars and get me out of this jacket, and then we can have a clean slate."

"…Completely clean?" he asked after a moment of searching her eyes. She smiled and lifted an eyebrow as she replied, "It will be like we have never known one another, and we won't ever have to bring up that horrible disagreement again." He smiled and stood, brushing off imaginary dust out of habit and fixing his glasses as he rounded his desk. She lifted her head and allowed him to slowly unbuckle the straps; pulling her out slowly as his eyes traced over her form. She had changed so much- yet not at all.

She managed to grow another inch, and her body was much too thin. Undoubtedly she was beautiful, but he liked her better when she was healthy looking. He pulled back, turning as he eyed her breakfast on his desk. It looked horrible, watered down eggs with two things that _resembled_- and that was pushing it- burnt sausage. He shook his head, knowing without a doubt he would sooner starve than eat that.

'_We got to build her back up' _Scarecrow mused in his mind as he sat at the chair, _'give her back her delicious curves.'_

'**Is fucking her the only thing you care about?' **Crane mentally snarled as she rolled her shoulders, causing a soft popping sound to echo through the room, **'she is practically skin and bones, we need to build her up in a healthy sense.'**

As the two were bickering back and forth mentally, Nichole stretched in her chair. She examined Crane's slightly vacant expression and suppressed her own smile, knowing he must be deep in thought or talking to Scarecrow. She cleared her throat and caught his attention as she smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly, "should we begin the session doctor?"

"Of course, " he smiled and once again stood, grabbing a note book and tape recorder as he walked to one of the black chairs and sat down; gesturing to the couch across from him as he crossed his legs he smiled, "please."

"Yes Doctor," she breathed coolly and lay on the couch, her eyes staring at the ceiling as he began, "So Nichole, do you realize why you are in here- and if so, please tell me why."

"Yes I know why I am in here," she murmured while closing her eyes, "I tried to take my own life."

"And why did you try that?"

"I don't know," She replied softly, "I guess… I guess I was just sick and tired."

"Of what exactly?" he asked, leaning forward as she sighed, "I don't know! Everything! I was just tired. Just so tired… I had no real goals growing up- it was always assumed by everyone, including myself, that I would take over my mother's florist business when I got older. And I just woke up one day and realized I was going nowhere. My entire life had been laid out for me and I didn't want it. Hell, the few times I made my own choices they ended badly."

"What choices?"

"My choices in relationships, my choice to end my life- they were just all bad." She muttered, faking a small tear she continued softly, "so, so bad."

Jonathon felt a pain in his heart at seeing the small tear escape her- he instantly pulled out a handkerchief and she whispered a soft thanks before sighing and clenching it in her left hand as he slowly asked, "you mentioned relationships, would you care to elaborate?"

"I have had two boyfriends," She whispered, "the one I had a little before I was brought here, his name was Albert. He was alright, but just… he just wasn't my first boyfriend, and I'm not entirely sure that it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"My first boyfriends name was…"

"Miss Nichole?"

"I can't remember." She stated, suddenly sitting up as she held her head, "what the hell was his name? Jack… James? Dammit, what the hell was that asshole's name?!" She continued to pretend to keep thinking as Crane stared at her with wide eyes, **'she really doesn't remember us?' **Before he realized what he was doing, he shut off the recorder and placed his notebook down. He slowly got up and straightened his tie, a cold gleam in his eyes shone through as Scarecrow clambered out of him.

He stared down at her; she hadn't noticed him getting up, or pretended not to as she waited to see how far she could push him. Jonathan was seeing red- he was so angry he couldn't think straight, allowing Scarecrow to take total control as he tried to calm down. Nichole knew she pushed him far, and she could only marvel at how easy it was as she looked up innocently and asked softly, "What is it Doctor Crane? Our session doesn't end for twenty minutes…"

"Oh kitten," Scarecrow groaned as he removed Johnny boy's pesky glasses and maneuvered around the small table; his voice was deeper than Johnny's and raspier, "you pushed the good doctor too far. Now, you have me to play with- and I think we need to remind you exactly who we are." She nervously scooted away and pressed herself to the couch as he came closer; he grinned as he trapped her against the arm rest, cornering her successfully, as she whispered, "Doctor Crane?"

"No Nicky," he purred, stroking her cheek as she resisted the urge to moan and lean into his long deprived touch. He leaned in to where his lips were barely brushing her ears as he whispered, "you know who I am, who he is, who we are. Just remember- and this will be so much easier for all of us." She felt longing stir in her gut- and disgust.

She loved and hated this man- both of them. She hated him for what he did, how he went behind her back to Sherri Squires, but god did she love him for the sleepless nights he invoked, for all the times he made her smile and made her laugh. She came in this morning with the intention of driving him insane; she didn't come in with the intention of breaking him so easily- which is exactly what she did.

"Oh boys," she growled softly as she gripped the front of his shirt, letting her lips trail up his jaw to his ear, "if I was to admit remembering, we would have to show our estranged relationship. Let's play 'doctor' a little while longer…" He froze above her and pulled back slightly, his voice a mix of velvet and raspy to show both men were in control, "Nicky?"

"Hmm…?" she hummed as she let her hands roam his hair, brushing through the soft curls as she smile lazily, "yes Johnny, Scarecrow?"

"You remembered?"

"At about three-thirty this morning…" She answered and he let himself lay on top of her, his head lying limply against her chest as he whispered softly, "So you've been faking ignorance…"

"Yes."

"Clever," he breathed and he lifted his head, his eyes stared into hers as he seemed to come to a decision. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, causing her to go still. After a few seconds he pulled her up to where they were sitting on the couch, her arms round loosely around his shoulders as his hands traveled her waist, causing her to moan as she kissed back passionately. He slowly kissed down her jaw, her neck, her chest and back up to repeat the process.

Six and a half years most certainly took their toll on his hunger for her. The absence of her skin and touch causing a hunger to grow in him, and itch under his skin that only grows. And it wasn't any easier for her- she had felt angry at herself for allowing him to pull her back in, even if only momentarily. She hadn't touched, hadn't felt another person like this since him.

'_Just give in,' _her heart whispered softly as he pulled her lips back to his own, _'give up. Take him back, and live happily ever after. It's obvious he still wants you, wants this.' _

'_NO.' _her mind screamed, cutting off her heart's soothing voice with its tactical tone, _'do not give up! Remember how he betrayed you- how he crushed your soul and had the nerve to deny it, even after you caught in red handed?! He hurt you- Now hurt him back tenfold!"_

That was enough sense for Nichole; she gripped his shoulders tightly before shoving him back and pulling herself back to sit on the arm rest, and away from him. He breathed heavily as he stared at her, shock across his face as he attempted to make sense of what just happened. He reached out, but she recoiled as if faced with a snake, "Do not touch me!"

She turned and walked to the small space of wall in between the door and the book case; she collapsed to her knees as she felt silent sobs slip from her mouth. She heard him sigh and a few moments felt his cold hand touch the top of her head, "Nich-"

"No!" She screamed, flinching, "Don't touch me you bastard!"

'_It's a good damn thing your office is sound proof,'_ Scarecrow muttered, _'but I still don't want to hear her scream. Fix it Jonathon.'_

Crane shook his head and ignored her protests as he wrapped his arms around her; this wasn't what he did. He was supposed to cause fear and pain, not cure it. He carried her over to the couch; she had stopped fighting him and now clung to him like a lost child.

**Remind me to update her file- we need to let her next doctor she is a MAJOR bi-polar.** Jonathon grumbled as he held her close; she rubbed her tear-stained face against his shoulder, "I hate you Jonathon Crane, I hate you with every fiber of my being. I hate you-"

"I know," he whispered softly, placing his chin on the top of her head, "I know you do and that is alright. I will love you, no matter how much you hate me- no matter how much you wish I would just drop dead. I love you, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you- you've had me entrapped ever since."

"You asshole," she sniffed, her face rubbing his chest, "why would- why would you say something like that? Can't you just stop? Can't you just be hateful and spiteful and that stuff like any other ex? We broke up for a reason-"

"No." He growled, hands tightening around her waist, "you broke up with me for no good reason- don't you dare give me that look! You are the one who jumped to conclusions-"

"I-"She began but he quickly cut her off, "Didn't listen to get my side of the story-"

"But-"

"NO." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, pulling one of hands back to cover her mouth with it, "Why did you do that? Why did you feel the need to drag me out like this? Why can't you just see I love you? Why-"

She cut him off by biting his hand- hard. He yelped and pulled back, but she still held tightly; a faint metallic taste filled her mouth and she let go, gagging. He was over at his desk as she choked on the taste of his blood, spitting into the trash.

'_Kinky,'_ Scarecrow purred in Jonathon's head, and he narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the first-aid kit, **'alright. Next time she goes to bite YOU can have control.'**

She looked up from the trash, glaring at the doctor as he wrapped a bandage around his hand. She went and laid back onto the couch, "can we just finish the fucking session?"

"Yes," he growled, walking over to her as she raised an eyebrow, "Johnny?"

"Yes?" He purred as he sat on top of her, gently grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head unto the arm rest.

"What are you doing?" She asked slowly as he brushed a stray piece of blonde hair from her face.

"Finishing off where we left of course~" he breathed on her neck as he kissed her collar bone, "we can't leave things unfinished, that is terribly lazy. We can't have you picking up bad habits. I am your doctor, I am supposed to help you, so let me help." She sighed softly as he gently sucked her neck, letting his tongue trail up her jaw and whispered in her ear, "we need to be even; you bite me, I bite you."

"What-"she started weakly but ended up crying out slightly when he bit down. His warm tongue slide over it, soothing the pleasant pain; she mumbled weakly, "Johnny…"

"Nichole," he growled softly, "_my _Nicky, _our _Nicky…" He chuckled when she ripped the top half of his buttons off his shirt and growled lowly, "why do you where so many fucking buttons?" A firm knocking at the door caused them both to freeze and look up; Jonathon was up in a flash and at his desk, pulling a spare shirt he ripped off the one he was wearing and had the new one buttoned and his glasses straightened by the time Nichole sat up. She pulled her collar up to hide the obvious hickey and he smirked, "Don't."

"Why?"

"Because that mark shows," he growled softly, leaning over her as he kissed her forehead, "that you belong to me." She giggled as she pulled her into one last slow kiss until there was knocking at the door again. He sighed, exasperated, as he opened the door; a young guard stood there with stiff posture, "Dr. Crane, the thirty minute session is up."

"Alright then," Crane allowed a tight lipped smile and allowed them in; cuffing Nichole they nodded to him and he sighed once they left.

'_That woman is something else.'_

'**For once, you're right.' **Crane smiled as he walked back to his desk, and started a report for his session with Nichole.

**XXX**

Nichole smiled when the guards left her alone in her cell; phase 1 of her plan was complete. He believed she had fallen for him again, something she would use to her advantage. Six years is far too long spent from the outside world- far, far too long. She needed to get out, to break free of this hell hole and make her precious Johnny and Scarecrow pay.

All that was left was to wait, and thankfully, that was something she excelled at.


End file.
